fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Larxene's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then a chipette and two human girls descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The first girl was 10 years old with pink lips, a pink nose, rouge on her cheeks, brown hair tied in a ponytail, and teal eyes, and clear glittering wings on her back, wearing pink glasses, a blue vest, matching panties, a purple bedlah top underneath her vest, matching Arabian pants, and shoes. Her name was Jeanette. The second girl was 18 years old with strawberry-blonde hair tied in braided pigtails with a platinum blond streak, turqouise eyes, and clear glittering wings on her back, wearing a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark green pleats, a cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes. Her name was Anna, Jeanette's mentor. The third and last girl was 18 years old (the same age as Anna) with golden blonde hair, green eyes, and clear glittering wings on her back, wearing a purple dress with long pink sleeves and a lavender bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel, Jeanette's friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Princesses!" the messenger announced. Jeanette was the first to land on her feet, Anna the next, and Rapunzel the last. "Mistress Jeanette, Mistress Anna, and Mistress Rapunzel!" the messenger finished. The three girls flew over to the crib and looked at the girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with blonde hair and blue eyes, and wearing a diaper, a pink nightgown, matching bloomers, and matching booties. Her name was Namine. Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Rapunzel smiled. She, Jeanette, and Anna left the cradle and faced Phillip and Aurora. "Your majesties!" said all three girls, curtsying. Jeanette said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic purple dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With sapphires upon her eyes Hair the color of the sun She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Anna's turn to grant Namine her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic green dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Rapunzel's turn to grant Namine her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Phillip and Aurora were alarmed by what was happening. Even the princesses didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving a tall, attractive woman in its place. The tall attractive woman was a slender woman with fair skin, short golden hair and eyebrows, and green eyes wearing a black coat, gloves and boots. Her name was Larxene. Resting on her left shoulder was a dark gray bat with yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, a notch in his right ear, and a broken wing, wearing a black cap, a sleeveless dark blue sweater, a purple scarf with lavender hairlines, black pants, and a gray shoe on his left foot. His name was Fidget the Bat. "Why, it's Larxene!" Anna gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Rapunzel. Jeanette shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Riku immediately shielded Sora from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Phillip." said Larxene. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Larxene stopped when she saw the three princesses and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Rapunzel angrily started to fly towards Larxene, but she was held back by Jeanette. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Larxene. "You weren't wanted!" said Rapunzel angrily. "Not what?" asked Larxene. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, storking Muttley's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Aurora stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Aurora. Then Larxene stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Larxene was planning to do to her. Then Larxene spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her fourteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Aurora, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Larxene began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Phillip angrily. Then the guards approached Larxene, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Larxene. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Larxene laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Muttley ran off to her lair. Aurora continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Phillip was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Jeanette said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Rapunzel still has her gift to give." Phillip was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Rapunzel shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Larxene's powers are far too great!" answered Jeanette. Anna approached Phillip and Aurora. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Rapunzel to the front. "But..." Rapunzel stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Anna. "Yes, go on." agreed Jeanette. Rapunzel did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic pink dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked queen's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs